Walking the Plank
by Buritsutsunei
Summary: Captain Colleen Valiquette is taken captive by Captain Jack Sparrows when he takes over her ship. She must now avoid walking the plank and jack's continual advances on her. Please R and R! PG13 for language and some sexual references. Read Please, and go
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Hi! Yoshiko-Rae here. Just reminding you this is my first PotC fan fiction,  
so please go easy on the flames. Constructive criticism is fine, and  
reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: (Sigh) I don't own PotC or any of the characters. If I did I would be hanging with Jack and Will all day instead of writing fanfics. But I do own Captain Valiquette, The South Sea Sunset, and all of the crew. So don't be taking me crew, my hearties! And as Captain Jack Sparrow once said, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love!"  
  
Colleen Valiquette leaned over the ship's side, letting the salty sea air whip her auburn hair around her head. She closed her eyes, letting the rough tumble of the schooner take her away into a world of her own, where sharks and scurvy and pirates did not exist. Pirates. she thought, laughing slightly. Ever since her ship The South Sea Sunset left port in England, she and her crew had been tormented by the constant attack of bloodthirsty buccaneers. Fortunately, most of them were not a real threat, just young men trying to make a living, however dishonest it may be. She and her first mate made shark chow out of most of them, and her crew was able to finish off the rest. However, some of the Jolly Roger crews they had encountered were not so easily rid of. Just last week another schooner had approached The South Sea Sunset and made off with two weeks' supply of food, a large amount of golden doubloons, and the lives of seven of her crewmates. Alas, living on the sea was no easy thing.  
"Captain! Captain Valiquette!" called James. Colleen jerked out of her dream world. She turned to her first mate, James Tobias. "What is it James?" she asked, pulling her sea swept hair out of her face. His expression was a worried one. "Look at the clouds. I don't like the color of 'em. Barely half past six and already blood red," he said, pointing to the morning sky. As Colleen followed his pointing finger to gaze at the color of the clouds, she thought jokingly of the old poem she and her men used to tell whether or not it was going to be a good sailing day. Red at night 'tis a sailor's delight. But red in the morn, sailors take warn. And indeed it was a truly scarlet dawn. It would not surprise her if a storm was just hours away. She directed her first mate, "Rouse the crew. We need every hand on deck if a storm's a comin'."  
And sure enough, it was only an hour after the whole of the crew had awoken that a storm hit. The crew ran around frantically, releasing the sails. Colleen took the helm for the first hour of the storm, but she gave it up to her helmsman Peter so she could help with storm-proofing the rest of the ship. The crew finished up mending the ship. The precautions they had made let the crew think that The South Sea Sunset would make it through this storm without any misfortune. But alas, that was not to be the case. The storm was almost over when a huge wave rocked the ship suddenly and threw one of the crewmembers overboard. "Phillip!" Colleen screamed into the wind. Phillip was the ship's cabin boy, but he was also Colleen's younger brother, and her only living sibling at that. She grabbed a rope and tried to toss it to him, but the wind swept the end away before it could touch the sea. "Shit! James! Hang on to this rope and don't ye ever let go!" Colleen commanded as she tied the other end around her waist. "I'm going in! He can't die like this!" she yelled as ran over to the edge of the ship. Before James could argue, she plunged into the waters of the Caribbean Sea and began swimming toward her brother. "Colleen! Help me!" 12 year-old Phillip wailed. Damn. Shit. Don't worry, I'm coming!" thought Colleen frantically. She finally reached him. He wrapped his arms around her and the rope. "Sister, I don't want to drown!" Phillip cried into her neck. "Hush, we're not going to drown. James has the other end of the rope. He's going to make sure we get back on the ship." And Colleen spoke the truth. With the help of her second mate Angus and helmsman Peter, James pulled them to the edge of the ship. He handed the rope to Angus and threw a ladder down over the side. "Climb up!" he shouted to Colleen. She and Phillip clambered up the ladder and threw themselves on the floor of the ship, gasping. Immediately, the crew began to help their captain up, but she shook them off. "I can get up myself. Look after Phillip. He needs more help than I." Her men hesitated, but then did as their captain ordered and began to help Phillip. Colleen struggled to get to her feet, but fell back down. James hurried over with a wool blanket. "Sit down, captain. You need to rest, and stop worrying about Phil. He's gonna be just fine." Having been reassured by her most trusted shipmate, Colleen pulled the heavy material around her shivering body and closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Captain Valiquette woke to the sounds of gull's laughing. She pulled herself from her bed. Bed? But I fell asleep on the deck. she thought. Just then, James clambered down the steps to Colleen's chambers. "Ah, you're awake Cap'n! Glad to see you're okay," he said, sitting down on her writing chair. "Is Phil okay? How is the ship doing? How long have I been asleep? Why I am in bed?" burst out Colleen. James laughed. "Boy, ye sure are resilient. Barely a half-day after ye were conked out and you're already as right as rain. Phil's doing just fine. Still asleep, but fine. The Sunset's only taken the normal beating from a storm like that. I've got yer crew working on that right now. You've only slept in for about four hours longer than usual, and I put ye in bed 'cause ye looked pretty uncomfortable on the hard grain of the deck." Colleen sank back into her mattress. "Thanks, lad." This was a joke between the captain and first mate, for James was several years senior to Valiquette's minor 18 years. "Now out with ye. I've got to get dressed. A captain can't order the crew around in a night dress," she said, jumping back up and shooing James out of her chambers. After securing the door from prying men, Captain Valiquette proceeded to get dressed. On most days she would bind her breasts as to not be considered a target to marauding pirates, but today they were nearing port. She had to create her image for her father, whom she was meeting at the dock. Colleen opened her chest of drawers and pulled out a tortoiseshell comb that had been a gift from her mother before she died of scarlet fever. Thanks mum. she thought while brushing the tangles out of her waist length hair. After successfully detangling her locks, Colleen pulled out her silk blouse, petticoat, corset, and favorite skirt. "Much as I hate these damn corsets, Daddy thinks every proper woman needs to wear one," she said out loud. She stepped into her petticoat and then tied the cursed corset around her waist. "Damn.thing.why.must.you.be.so.DIFFICULT!" she grunted, trying to get the stays to, well, stay. After wrestling with it, she finally got it in the right position and pulled on her blouse. She then got into her navy blue skirt and tied the sash. "Why must getting dressed be so damn hard for a woman?" she asked herself, looking into her full-length mirror. Call her vain, but Captain Valiquette couldn't stand not having a mirror. When she looked at her reflection, she noticed two things missing. She grabbed her medallion and tied it around her neck. Colleen had gotten the gold piece after they took a pirate ship by surprise. The authorities had been so pleased with her that they let her crew keep some of the booty. The other thing that was missing was her older brother's cutlass. After he had been killed in a raid, Colleen took the sword and promise to avenge him by killing the pirates who had murdered her hero. Plus, the sword was just a nice sword to begin with. Captain Valiquette strapped the sheath to her sash and took one last look in the mirror. "Not too bad," she mumbled to herself. She laid her brush on the bed and walked up the stairs to the deck. Captain Valiquette was greeted by her crew with shouts of "Hey Cap'n!" and "Glad to see yer awake Cap'n!" and "Hey, yer looking pretty darn good Cap'n! Going to the fair, are we?" Colleen smiled and shook the compliments off. "Men." she laughed. "All right boys! Listen up. We're heading to port today, so get ready to take a little vacation. We'll stay there for 'bout a week. Make sure ye have a little fun and a little rum!" The crew cheered. Colleen started talking again. "But we're not at port yet boys. So be ready to work like the dogs ye are!" She put on a mock serious face, which didn't last for long as the crew started laughing. They knew their Cap'n would never work them to their death. Colleen took the helm from Angus while the rest of the crew went back to work. As Captain Valiquette steered the ship, she noticed a dark shape approached from the distance. "Peter, grab me my telescope. I want to see what in the devil is coming up to us from the south," she ordered, still staring at the dot on the horizon. Her helmsman ran and got her telescope for her. Colleen grabbed it and stretched it out to its full length, peering through it. After a few moments, she dropped it and gasped. "Heaven help us!" she cried. The rest of the crew stared at their captain with puzzling looks. "What it is Cap'n? What in the name of hell could scare ye like that?" asked Ryan, another one of the crew. Colleen trembled as she spoke. "I saw a ship with black sails. It can be none other than the dreaded ship from hell: The Black Pearl."  
  
So, what do you think! Please review, and keep your eyes open for the next few chappies within a week! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Why do I even have to do this? If I owned PotC, which I don't, I would be making millions and going to see movies with Jack and Will instead of writing this fan fiction.  
  
The Black Pearl sailed closer and closer, bringing fear to the crew of The South Sea Sunset. Captain Colleen Valiquette couldn't douse the feeling of hopelessness as she tried to calm her crew and sail faster. If only they could get to port, they would be okay. But Port Royal and Colleen's father were at least 15 leagues away, and Colleen's ship, however sturdy, was no racing ship. It was no use. The Black Pearl was advancing on them, and fast. They would be attacking within 10 minutes. Colleen shouted to her crew, "Alright listen up! The fight to the death be a comin'! Everyone, grab a sword or cutlass! We can't let 'em have the ship, nor our lives. I want every last crewmate to be prepared for the worst. Now, get yer weapons!"  
Almost as soon as everyone was armed, The Black Pearl approached The South Sea Sunset. Captain Valiquette drew her sword and shouted to the pirates, "Come and fight me, ye scurvy dogs, if ye dare! I'll not have the likes of ye taking over me ship!" When she finished her threat, the captain of The Black Pearl jumped over onto the deck of The South Sea Sunset. He too drew his sword and said, "I believe the nautical term is 'commandeering', love. And no person, man or woman, pirate or landlubber, has ever won against me in a sword match. I suggest ye surrender, so I won't have to 'arm the 'air on yer pretty little head, love."  
Colleen placed her cutlass on the captain's neck. "No man has ever gotten away with calling me love, and I'll never surrender to the likes of ye, Mr. Sparrows!" The pirate sighed. "Love, it's Captain Jack Sparrows." Colleen flipped her hair impatiently. "Does it really matter? Now off me ship, or I'll have yer head! Jack laughed. "Ha! Fer the ship's whore, ye 'ave a lot of spunk, that ye do!" Colleen's gaze darkened, and she pressed her sword closer to Jack's neck. "Ship's whore, am I? I'll have ye know I'm captain of this vessel. Captain Colleen Valiquette to the likes of ye!"  
While Colleen and Jack traded talk, the two crews stood silent but ready to fight. A few of the pirates looked on with interest as Colleen stood up to their captain with as much ferocity as a tiger. How could such a delicate, beautiful woman hold such rage and power? Colleen's crew, however, was not surprised at all. They all knew how dangerous their female captain could get.  
Suddenly Captain Valiquette and Captain Sparrows began to fight. The sounds of metal clanking and curses filled the air. While they started out evenly matched, Colleen was put at a disadvantage because of her long skirt. "Damn piece of fabric!" she shouted, trying to block a blow. The hit, although blocked, threw Colleen to the floor of the deck. Jack calmly placed his sword at her throat and said, "I told ye love. No one can ever win against Captain Jack Sparrows." Colleen threw him a dirty look. "This match isn't over yet!" she exclaimed. Having said that, she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him backwards into the helm. Colleen jumped up and tied up her skirt, as not to be put to the disadvantage again.  
Meanwhile, the crews had begun to fight as well. Though Valiquette's crew had received excellent training, they were no match for Sparrow's large crew. Outnumbered 2 to 1, Colleen's crew fought bravely and as best as they could to protect their captain's ship. But numbers can overpower even bravery and talent.  
Jack and Colleen fought still, as Colleen was now able to leap and roll without the hindrance of her skirt. She threw some well-placed blows at Jack, but he was able to block most of them. It seemed as though Colleen might be able to pull this off and win, but we know that is never the case. Just as Captain Valiquette was about to knock Jack over with her cutlass, he stuck his foot out and tripped her. He drew picked up Colleen's sword and used it to create and 'X' over her neck, preventing her from moving without cutting her throat. "Hmmm.crude but effective. I'll have to remember that move," mused Jack. He called to his crew. "Ye got yer captives? Good! Now kill 'em while I deal with their Captain." Colleen cried out, "No! Wait!" Jack turned toward her. "What is it, love?" Colleen looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Ye can't kill me crew. Kill me, but not me family." Jack thought for a moment, and then called out, "Pirates! New plan. Take their gold and whatever else. Release the captives." He then turned to Colleen. "And you. Ye said you'd rather die than them?" Colleen nodded, expecting the worst. "Well, I'm not going to kill ye. I've thought of something much better than that. Yer coming with me."  
Colleen couldn't believe her ears. Come with Jack? Come with a man who could do god knows what to a girl like her? She shivered at the thought of him touching her like that, him taking advantage of her. She would have continued to think of those awful things had Captain Jack Sparrows not interrupted her thoughts. "Well? C'mon love!" he said, grabbing the swords and pulling them out of the deck. Jack picked her up. "Argh! Put me down, ye scallywag son of a bitch!" screamed Colleen. Jack threw her down. "Suit yourself." He motioned for one of the pirates. "Bring me the cabin boy," he ordered. Phil was dragged before the captain. "Tell your sister if she wants ye to live, she had better do as I tell 'er," Jack growled. Phillip whimpered. "All right! I'll come with ye. But ye let me brother go before I leave. And I get to say me goodbyes," said Colleen fiercely. Jack shrugged. "Whatever, love. So long as ye come with me, and don't try anything foolish, like escapin'."  
Colleen got up and ran to her brother. "Goodbye, little Phil. Tell Daddy what happened. He'll think of some way to help." After hugging Phil goodbye, she walked over to James. "James, promise me you'll take care of me brother. And promise me another thing, James. Promise you'll take the position of captain whilst I'm gone." She held his hands. James looked at her and said, "Aye, Captain. I promise. The crew will be lookin' for ye soon." Colleen started to cry. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she stood up and kissed him. "Goodbye, lad." Captain Jack Sparrows grabbed her arm and led her away. He called to his crew. "Ye all got yer booty? Then let's go, me hearties." Jack picked up Colleen and jumped over to the deck of The Black Pearl, along with the rest of his crew. He gave the orders to sail away. The last sight Colleen saw before she was locked in Jack's chambers was the sad, miserable faces of her crew, watching their captain sail away with a man called chaos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciated them, and I am sorry it took me so long to get this third chapter up. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: (Sigh) No, I don't own any of the PotC characters. But I can dream, can't I?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As soon as her ship disappeared into the horizon, Colleen Valiquette rounded on Jack. "You imbecile! What do you think ye are doing, taking a captain from her ship? What do ye want from me? And it had better not be what I am thinking of!" Jack smirked. "What are ye thinking of?" Colleen blushed. Jack laughed. "Ah, love. You and yer silly thoughts. I'm not going to do that to ye. Yet." he threatened. "But I can't have ye disrupting me crew. So down below ye go." Jack pointed to his chambers. Colleen sputtered. "What? Ye can't be serious. There's no way in all of heaven and hell ye can make me spend time in your chambers." Jack took no notice of this and instead pushed her, forcing her into the room. As Colleen got up cursing, he laughed. "Oh, hush love. It could be worse. I could be locking ye up in there with me."  
Once she was locked in, Colleen began to fume. How dare he do this to her? Making her spend time in his chambers? "I'd rather sleep down below," she muttered. She paced around the tiny room. As she did so, she took in her surroundings. A large bed lay in one corner, covered with various blankets and pillows in a variety of colors. A chest lay by this; open, and full to the brim with unfolded clothes. In another corner sat a finely carved desk. This was covered with many maps, letters, and textbooks. A mirror and sword rack lay in the third corner, and a large box overflowing with jewels lay in the fourth. Colleen was shocked. She hadn't expected a pirate's chambers to look like this. She had expected something more coarse and unrefined. This room, however, looked more like something she would find in, well, her own chambers. She glanced out of the small window to look at Jack. For a barbarian, he was full of surprises.  
Jack whistled a tune as he watched his men put all of the stolen booty in its rightful place. Not too bad for an hour's work. He checked and double-checked everything that was put away: gold, jewels, silk, brocade, HEY! A new hat! Jack set the very large, black captain's hat on his head. Hmm.more gold, food, rum.RUM! Sparrows opened a bottle of the liquor and downed it all in one drink. "Ah, now that's better," he said, wiping his mouth. He went back to checking his booty. Swords, gunpowder, bullets, dresses, a woman. Jack smirked. It would be very nice to have a bit of female company on the ship. Since Annamarie left, there hadn't been a woman on board. And Annamarie wouldn't let him do what he did with the women on the islands they stopped at. Oh well. Now he, Captain Jack Sparrows, could have a little bit of fun. "Oy! I'm going to check on the little lady. Keep the ship away from any redcoat barrels, savvy?" he called to his crew. They all shouted, "Savvy!" Jack smiled. Now was time for a little bit of 'adventure'.  
Colleen was still pacing around the room when Jack unlocked the door and walked in. "How does me room suit ye?" he asked, locking the door behind him. Colleen felt the hairs on her neck stand up. This could get dangerous. "While it's a very nice room, it doesn't quite suit my needs, Sparrows," she answered diplomatically. Jack pretended to look puzzled. "Why not, luv?" Colleen smiled back at him. "Because in order for it to suit me, it has to be at least an ocean away from you." Jack smirked. Colleen tried to keep a cool face, but her bloody corset and the pressure kept her from doing so. She began to gasp for air. Jack began to look genuinely concerned. "What's wrong, luv?" Colleen started to look faint. Walking towards her, Jack said, "Yer not wearing one of those daft corsets are ye? Oh, god. Ye are." He took out a knife and grabbed Colleen round her waist. Her eyes opened wide in surprise as Jack ripped through her bodice. She began to breathe much easier. "Th-Thank ye," she said. Then she noticed that Jack still had his arm around her, and that he was staring at her breasts. She looked down. When the knife released her from her corset, it also ripped through her dress. It was now hanging in tatters around her waist, leaving her top very exposed. "Aiiiiii!" She whirled out of Jack's grip and attempted to cover herself. Jack went over to his chest and pulled out a top. He threw it at her, and Colleen pulled it on very, very quickly. "Thanks again," she mumbled, face very red. "Now, what do ye want?" Jack paused for a moment. It was obvious the woman was very embarrassed, and this probably wouldn't be a very good time to ask her to have a little tumble with him. "Erm, I wanted to know if ye wanted to step outside. Can't keep ye cooped up too long. I'm a nice guy. But, ye can't be causing tomfoolery. If ye do, its back in here with ye, savvy?"  
Colleen was relieved to be out of Jack's tiny room. Out here she could breathe, and she could think. She took in her surroundings. Pirates sat around on the deck mending ropes and sails, pirates adjusted the sails and kept a lookout for other ships, and pirates were watching her. Colleen bared her teeth and growled softly at the nearest ones. This however, only made them laugh. "Ar, she's a perty one, that she is," one of them said, poking his partner. Colleen ignored this and tried to once again memorize everything around her. A parrot sat on one man's shoulder while he worked, and Captain Jack Sparrows.was drinking rum while keeping on eye on her. He looked rather handsome as he stood, leaning up against the mast. Stop it! Colleen told herself. He's a pirate! Ye can't be thinking thoughts like that, not when he could rape ye and haul ye overboard at any minute! She continued to think until one of the rouge pirates leaned over and tried to feel her up. Colleen responded with a high-pitched scream and a well-placed kick to the man's groin. He keeled over as Jack came running up. "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled. Colleen stood up, shaking with anger. "He tried to take advantage of me, captain. I'll not be sorry for what I did, and ye can throw me overboard if ye wish. But I'll let no man do that to me." Jack sighed. "Can't ye even be quiet for a minute? Ye are to go back to my chambers if that's the way yer going to act." Colleen stared defiantly at Jack, then turned and walked away towards his chambers, making sure she trod on the fallen pirate.  
Colleen sat on Jack's bed. "I have a feeling I'm going to be spending most of my time in here. God, how can he treat me like I'm a naughty little girl? The nerve of that man." She threw herself back onto the bed to she was lying flat. Still fuming, she fell asleep.  
Jack looked at the damage Colleen had done. The man she had kicked would be sore for a week. "Damn, she's got a powerful foot," he stated under his breath. He turned to the injured man. "I wouldn't be trying to do that again, mate. Not only will ye lose yer manhood, but ye'll also have to deal with me." Jack looked at the rest of the pirates. "Ye hear that? If any one is going to tumble with the lady, it'll be me, and ye had all best keep yer paws off of her. Savvy?" His men looked at him with discontent, but they all nodded in agreement. Jack looked towards the direction of his chambers. Now was time for a little chat.  
Colleen awoke to the sounds of someone singing. She rolled over and focused her eyes on the stranger. "Ah! What are ye doing?" she asked, covering her face. Jack was undressing in his room, the very room that Colleen was sleeping in. "Oops, sorry love. I thought ye was asleep." He fastened his breeches and pulled on a shirt. "Ye can look now love." Colleen removed one hand from her eyes, and then the other. She was very aware of her skirt, which was now bunched up around her waist. Attempting to smooth it, she asked Jack for the third time that day, "What do ye want?" Jack sat on the bed beside her. "Nothing much love. Just wanted to know if ye would join me fer dinner."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2 Hahahahhahhha.I am the queen of cliffies! The next part will be up soon, ye just have to wait and read!  
  
Please R and R! Cheerio!  
  
PS. If you want to read another really good pirate fic, then check out bobo3's "Four sided Eyes" it's really good!  
  
Also, if you like inuyasha, check out LilacRose23's "Through the ancient well"  
  
Bye! Yoshiko-Rae ; ) 


End file.
